earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Kay Challis 5
Characters * Cliff Steele * Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane Location * Doom Patrol HQ, Danny the Street * February 14th 2011, 0725 Local Time VOX Archive * Niles Caulder: clacking Ah, yes... That should do it. beep, whirring, beep, whirring Well, here goes nothing. Testing... Testing... Clifford, can you hear me? The operation was a complete success. * Cliff Steele: groan Yes, Chief, I hear ya. * Niles Caulder: Excellent... The damage was extensive. Any other brain would have been destroyed from the head trauma alone... let alone being stomped by a half-ton gorilla. Lucky for you, Mallah does not share Grodd's peculiar taste for human brains... * Cliff Steele: sigh I'm not human. * Niles Caulder: How dare you, Clifford? Your brain is quite a remarkable specimen, in fact. sigh Metahuman, to be sure... but still human. * Cliff Steele: Nah... groan Not with all the synthetic juices you keep it floating in... whirring, clatter * Niles Caulder: Oh, no, Clifford don't get up yet! Leave the wires in so I may get readings and finalize your calibrat- * Cliff Steele: groan I'm good, Chief. I ran my own calibrations b'fore ye activated my motor systems an' speech synthesizer. * Niles Caulder: I see, well... There is still the matter of my readings- * Cliff Steele: Drop it, Caulder. I said I'm good. * Niles Caulder: Understood... Well, there's a mirror if you'd like to look at your new- * Cliff Steele: No need. It looks the exact same as the last one... You bought these things in bulk, didn't ya? * Niles Caulder: Not as much risk of your mind rejecting the transfer if the circuitry and internal mechanisms are identical, Clifford. Still, this one did have some after-market upgrades which we should go over- * Cliff Steele: Yeah... Yeah... footsteps What's under the sheet? That my ol' body or- rustling, whistle effect Yeah. Wow. Mallah sure did do a number on this sorry bastard, didn't he? * Crazy Jane: footsteps Oh, Cliff! You're okay! rapid footsteps, metal clanking You look so shiny and new and handsome! I want to give you... Oh! giggle Big hugs! And lovely kisses too! lip smack, giggle, moist lip smack, frantic scream * Cliff Steele: What? scream Jane?! Jane, are you okay-? scream * Crazy Jane: Oh god, oh god, oh god... This is so embarrassing. Sorry about that, Cliff... That was Flit... She, uh... She's reined in now... clears, awkward silence: 7.2 seconds So... I'm, uh, I'm glad you're okay there, uh, friend. arm plate clanking Ow... chuckle Okay then... see you around? footsteps * Niles Caulder: She likes you, you know? * Cliff Steele: Oh, what do you know, Chief? Your idea of a good time involves probes and mucus samples. * Niles Caulder: Be that as it may be... I was married, Clifford. clacking I know a thing or two about a women. * Cliff Steele: Lemme guess- How to identify and dissect them? chuckle I'm good, thanks, Chief... * Niles Caulder: Very well sigh Be that way if you must but allow me to remind you, almost a week went by while you were in your nutrient jar. This is the morning of Valentine's Day... Food for thought, Clifford. * Cliff Steele: Are you saying I should ask Jane out? * Niles Caulder: scoff I could care less, but do make certain you get me some Valentine's Chocolates at Danny's Candies. Yes? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Crazy Jane. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Kay Challis 5/8, with extra dialogue. Links and References * Oracle Files: Kay Challis (Crazy Jane) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Kay Challis (5/8) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Cliff Steele/Appearances Category:Niles Caulder/Appearances Category:Kay Challis/Appearances Category:Doom Patrol/Appearances Category:Doom Patrol HQ/Appearances